We Met Again, eh?☆
Summary In the beginning of the song, Rin listens with her iPod to the last song Miku sang on the radio before she quit being an idol. In the song, Miku sings as though to a person whom is gone from her, obliquely referencing her lost beloved, as she resolves to live with a stronger will. During this moment,nCamui Gackpo approaches Rin, musing on his current circumstances. As he nears Rin, he states his desire to break her for having found happiness and calls her a "liar", stating that despite having received her memories again he was going to erase her regardless. Elsewhere Miku watches the TV, repeating part of her song in If We Meet Again☆, and Camui fires two shots. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『これが「さいごのうた。」でしょ？』This is "The Last Song" isn't it? *『次の　世界では　誰も 寄せ付けない！ 』 In the next world, I won't let anyone/Get close! *『私は初音ミクよ？』 Aren't I Hatsune Miku? *『この顔も　中々ハンサム☆』 This face is rather handsome too☆ *『激しく　壊したい』I want to violently break you *『また会えたのに　君は嘘つき☆』 Although we've met again, you're a liar☆ Illustration Analysis IfWeMeetAgain_1.PNG|An iPod Nano. IfWeMeetAgain_2.PNG|Miku singing on the radio. IfWeMeetAgain_3.PNG|Camui's first appearance in the series. IfWeMeetAgain_4.PNG|A better look at Camui's costume. IfWeMeetAgain_5.PNG|Camui and Rin's meeting. IfWeMeetAgain.PNG|Camui ready to shoot. The first illustration shows an iPod nano, a shot from Rin's own perspective as she listens to the song by Hatsune Miku; looking closely as the iPod reveals that the track being sung by Miku is literally titled "The Last Song". An illustration is then shown of Miku's typical shot singing on the radio, likely a flashback to when the song was recorded, as also seen in "If We Meet Again☆". In later parts of Miku's segment, Camui appears seen with black hair, dressed completely in black with red headphones as he appears to approach the distracted Rin. The background throughout the PV is covered in bright colorful lights, however it appears to be a station of some short once Rin is shown, likely the same one from The One Who's Nothing. As he approaches her a shot of Rin is shown, apparently wearing an allergy mask for some purpose; this mask is oddly not present in the previous or subsequent songs. She spots Camui and her eyes widen in surprise, although initially distracted by her phone, and Camui appears to be smiling until the moment he pulls his gun out, where his red eyes can now be clearly seen--indicating his malicious nature. The final illustration introduced is of Miku viewing her TV as she sings, retaining the nosebleed from Assassin!. Sound Effect Analysis At the start of the PV, crunching footsteps can be heard, likely either Rin's or Camui's. Following the end of Miku's portion, a robotic voice can be heard saying "Gonbuto!!!"; the meaning of this word is unclear, although it may relate to the Japanese rock band GO!GO!7188, who had an album labeled "Gonbuto Tour Nippon Budōkan (Kanzen-ban)". Shortly after, a clip of someone's laughter can be heard, indicated to be Camui's. The final sound of the video is of two gunshots. In the following videos it will be revealed that the first shot hit its mark in damaging Rin's headphones, although the second missed by Len's intervention. Trivia Notes *Miku's portion of the song shares a similar tune to Not Together. *The iPod shown in the video is from the fourth generation, first released on September 2008; this song was uploaded on February 2009, not too long after the products' release. *The shot of Miku by the TV with her nosebleed, as well as Rin's location, indicate the song doesn't take place too long after The One Who's Nothing. *Miku's question of how much she is worth may relate back to If We Meet Again☆, where she claimed her worth in money; now her worth as an idol means nothing to her. Curiosities *It is unknown who Camui is referring to by the phrase "even they know it!", although by this point in the series all characters are aware of "what happened" in Russia. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 3 Category:Vocaloid Era